Haruhi's Real Motive
by ChiseiChii
Summary: The SOS Brigade members decided to take a trip out of town by Haruhi's request. But of course, knowing her, she has another motive...and that motive revolves around the two handsome guys. [M]


_**Summary:**_

 _The SOS Brigade members decided to take a trip out of town by Haruhi's request. But of course, knowing her, she has another motive...and that motive revolves around the two handsome guys._

* * *

"Guys, Are you all ready?! Let's GO!" Haruhi exclaimed as we are about to ride the vehicle.

Due to my dismay, this girl just suddenly forced me to agree to her request. No, to be exact, I was also been forced by Nagato and this creepy-faker-smile Koizumi to just agree with her. They said that I should accept, or else I'll upset her. Damn, was it even necessary? One member, objecting the request, isn't a problem at all. Oh, I forgot that Asahina also object… so that makes us two.

But, seriously… just because of this trip, my precious holiday got ruined. I was even planning on playing all my eroge games that I downloaded from the net! Ughhhh... I was even ready to jerk off since my sister won't be home tonight…

 **"…Sigh…"**

Regretting this makes me want to die…

But to think that the one sitting beside me is Asahina… then maybe it's fine… with those kind of clothes…

..

..

..

Oh no… just looking at her…

I-I'm getting turned on!

 **"A-are you alright, Kyon-kun?"** Asahina asks worriedly. I looked at her and just hid the bulge on my pants swiftly.

 **"W-well, yeah… Why did you ask…?"**

 **"Eh…? Ah, b-because you look like troubled…"** Asahina went closer and touched my forehead, but that's not what I'm worried about.

 **"Ah... D-did I? Hahaha…"** Oh crap, her breast is… touching me… Holy shit, I'm hard! I-It's poking me! I want to touch it… Sorry, Asahina!

When I was about to touch it without Asahina noticing, Haruhi suddenly interrupted.

 **"OI! What the hell are you two doing at the back?! Geez, just because you're the only ones there…"**

I swiftly move away my hand and looked away. Geez, Haruhi, seriously! Nice timing, damn it.

 **"We're not doing anything.** " I replied back. I don't know what kind of face I'm making but for sure, it's quite a creepy one.

 **"Y-yeah… I-I'm just checking if Kyon-kun's alright…"** Asahina replied.

Haruhi stared at the both of us and gave us a curious look as if she doesn't believe us. Though, I think she was looking at me as if she doesn't believe me.

" **Oh, really?"** Haruhi said with an annoyed look. **"Koizumi, exchange seats with Asahina."**

WHAT?! Why Koizumi, of all people?!

 **"Okay."** Koizumi replied with a damn smile on his face. Geez, Koizumi! Do you even know how to object?!

…And just with that, Asahina and Koizumi exchanged as they were instructed to. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is already done. Though that's not my real problem…

 **"Koizumi, just assist Kyon if he's not feeling well."** Haruhi commanded.

 **"I understand, Suzumiya-san."**

With that said, their conversation ended. I don't know if it's only my imagination or not, but… did I just saw Haruhi smirk? Hm, maybe not. Haruhi suddenly increases the radio's volume and suddenly sang. The three girls infront are having fun, is what I want to think but Haruhi's the only one who's having fun. Asahina getting harassed by Haruhi, then Nagato's just reading books as usual… Hmm… is she not getting dizzy?

I looked towards Asahina and Haruhi and got shocked on what she's doing to Asahina. . .BREAST.

Oh crap... seriously! I want to release it now! BUT-!

 **"Are you alright, Kyon?"** I got startled and just gulped until I answered him.

 **"Y-yeah."**

 **"Are you sure you're alright? It looks like you're somewhat resisting…"**

Eeh…? A-Am I that obvious?!

 **"O-oh… Am I…?"** I laughed with a troubled laugh.

Koizumi just stared at me without saying anything. I got confused why he's staring at me and just looked away. I mean… his stares give me creeps. I secretly looked at him and saw his gaze. His eyes… they look like they're full of…

Lust.

I gulped and look away. What the hell am I thinking at a time like this?

Suddenly, the car turned over swiftly and suddenly bumped the window near Koizumi.

 **"Oww…"** I murmured.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Koizumi holding me. I got nervous all of a sudden and tried to let go, but Koizumi's not letting me go.

 **"Oi… l-let go…"** I whispered nervously.

I don't know why but I feel Koizumi's lusty stare again. And at the same time, I heard a blow on my ears.

 **"Nnh-!"**

I got shocked. Just seriously, why did he do that?

 **"L-let go of me, Koizumi…"**

 **"But… you don't look fine… do you need help…?"** Koizumi whispered on my ears.

 **"Ah…"**

Holy Shit. Did I just moan?! No way! Did someone heard me?!

 **"I'm really fine, so…!"**

I tried to let go, but Koizumi suddenly lick my ear.

 **"Nnh! A-ahh…"**

STOP IT KOIZUMI! Is what I want to say, but no voice coming out. I looked at the front and the three are still having fun with their own world…

 **"Nervous? Don't worry, just lower down your voice…"** He whispered on my ears…

Lower down my voice….? What did he mean-

 **"Hiaaa! W-what are you doing, K-Koizumi?!"** With just a second, he suddenly slide his hand on my thighs and started licking my neck.

 **"Be quiet… if you don't want them to know what's happening. Just feel me, feel my touch, Kyon."**

 **"W-what the hell are you… Ah… n-no…!"** He suddenly started removing my belt and rubbed my hard-on.

 **"A-ahh…"**

I can't deny it… I am feeling good. With this man's touch…

 **"nnh—Ah….Ahh…N-no…!"**

He suddenly slide his hands inside my boxers and grabbed my dick.

 **"You're so wet here, Kyon."** Koizumi said in a lusty voice.

 **"S-shut up… r-remove your hands…"**

 **"Should I…? Aren't you feeling good?"**

I blushed when he said that, but I can't let myself be touched!

 **"O-of course not! Ah…!"**

 **"Look… I know you like my touch…"** Koizumi smirked.

What the hell is this idiot saying?!

 **"I don't! Ah! Ahhnn…. S-stop already…. I-I can do it myself!"**

He suddenly stopped what he was doing and I looked at him. He was smirking.

 **"W-what…?"**

 **"Save that for later."** He whispered. What did he mean by that? Later?

 **"Eh? Ahh…** " Koizumi suddenly rubbed my erected dick gently while licking my ears. I want to let go but I just can't. I feel so weak. I moaned and moaned, until I feel like I was already at my climax. I pant faster than before and Koizumi suddenly rubbed it tightly and harder than before.

 **"Ahh! Ahh! Haaaah!"**

I can't control myself any longer. His skills are good, or is it because someone's touching me? Thinking about that makes me sick. I feel gross. I don't want it!

 **"No need to control yourself. Just cum."** Koizumi said as he smiled. **"A-ahh!"** With that said, I seriously came. I can't believe what's happening right now. Did I just came in another's guy hand?

 **"Ha..Ha..Uhhn…"** I pant heavily, feeling refreshed as I finally relieved it. I looked at Koizumi's hand and saw my semen. I back off and apologize to him while I'm searching for a tissue inside my back. When I finally saw the tissue, I saw him licking it. My eyes widened in shock as I feel stunned to what he was doing on it.

 **"W-what are you doing?!"** I suddenly shouted, startling the three girls in front.

 **"What's happening there?"** Haruhi asks. How am I supposed to answer that? Should I say 'this guy is licking my semen' or something? Fuck, just thinking about it makes me sick.

 **"O-oh t-that…."** I stuttered. I can't come up with any excuse, so I just remained silent. Until Koizumi suddenly spoke.

 **"There's nothing wrong, really. I was just drinking the milk that I spoiled and licked the remains in my hand."** Koizumi said while smiling at me. I suddenly understand what 'milk' he was saying.

This bastard…..

 **"Milk?"** Asahina questioned. The two of them looked at the floor and didn't saw any milk spoiled. **"But, there's none…?"** Asahina said with confused look.

 **"Not the kind of milk you're thinking."** Nagato said while still reading the book. Haruhi understood what 'milk' it is and suddenly smirked. It was the same smirk like before.

 **"Hoooh…. I see. Way to go, you two! Though I didn't expect it to really happen!"** Haruhi said as she was grinning like it's a success.

..

..

Wait. Don't tell me…

 **"What do you mean… Haruhi?"** I asks with nervousness. I hope I'm wrong from the bottom of my heart.

 **"Hehehe~ I was just thinking what two guys will do alone without other people noticing. Hahaha! To think that… that would happen… This is the great start ever!"**

 **"YOU-!"**

I was right. This was really Haruhi's wish again… To think that I will be the victim…

Eh?

"Start?"

 **"It's just what you think. This is the start of our adventure and excitement during this two-day trip!"**

No way… Does that mean…?

I looked towards Koizumi and saw him smiling at me.

Oh I see…

 **"So this is what you meant by 'later', huh…"** I murmured angrily. Koizumi just smiled at me and nodded. **"Hope we will have a great memory, Kyon."** I snapped and smack his head.

 **"Memory, my ass!** " I shouted. Koizumi nodded. Why did he nod?

 **"Yeah, you're right. Your ass will be my memory, Kyon- _kun~_ "**

Shivering on how he said that, I gave up, with a plan on my mind. I'll escape. I don't care whether it's a long distance; I will manage to go to my home!

 **"Ne… I-I don't understand what you're all saying…"** Asahina interrupted. Oh. I forgot that she's here…

 **"You don't need to understand, Asahina-san…"** I said.

 **"Eh?"**

 **"You really better not."**

And with that, our conversation has ended, since it's already 6:00 pm and we are now into destination where we will sleep for today.

I wonder if…

I would be able to escape tonight…

Since I feel that something bad will happen… To me.

* * *

 **ONE-SHOT END! Thank you for reading~**

 **I actually made this during 2013, and I just saw this story now XD It would be a shame not to post this one haha!**

 **I'm sure this was supposed to be a two-shot but... hmm... thoughts anyone? XD**

* * *

 **Shameless plug~**

 **Do you guys have deviantart? If you do, follow me and you can talk to me! I don't bite ^_^**

 **My username's Chisei-Aoi! or you can visit my fanfiction profile for more info like my instagram art accounts hihi. Thank youuuu!**


End file.
